The present invention relates to a pressed flower ornament containing a pressed flower(s) and capable of being mounted in a frame for display.
A traditional pressed flower ornament is fabricated by setting a pressed flower assortment on a base board with an adhesive or pieces of string and if desired, enclosing it in a transparent bag made of e.g. polyethylene.
However, if the pressed flower assortment is not protected with a bag or cover, it will quickly change or fade in colors and be stained with dust.
Also, the pressed flower assortment has to be protected in an appropriately sized transparent bag. Otherwise, its appearance will be impaired by gaps and wrinkles on the transparent bag. If the airtightness in the transparent bag is poor, the pressed flower assortment will gradually be deteriorated and faded with time.